Hail Rain or Sunshine
by KeepSaying
Summary: A relationship is never all smiles and happy moments, sometimes people fight especially when they are stubborn to a fault, care more about each other than humanly possible and.. work together. About Jane and Kurt's first fight. One-Shot.


**A/N** : I really wanted to get this out yesterday but with elections coming up I went to some political discussion and I had the worst headache afterwards and for the love of god I couldn't write anything. So here.. a little late. Enjoy :) x

* * *

Jane had never been this happy.

Or it least it felt like that to her now that she was pulling the door to her physical therapist's office close. It felt liberating taking the next step, knowing that she wouldn't have to come here anymore, that she didn't have to spend almost three hours every day of her life in there and not be able to go into the field with her team.

That had actually been the worst thing – not being able to go out with them. They had chased the bad guys through fabric halls, hospitals and the freaking Atlantic Ocean while she had been huddled up in the office with Patterson, navigating them and trying to solve some more cases from the lab. At this point she hated anything related to computer screens.

She hadn't had another choice, though, after she had broken her arm on a case six weeks prior. It had been a stupid accident, she had dropped to the ground seeking for cover when she had heard something from another direction and turning towards it she had slipped and fallen on her left forearm unluckily.

Imagine the big fuss Kurt had made about it – she had to admit it had hurt more than most things but still not worse than what she had already survived – dragging her to the medics himself, hovering over her until they took her to the hospital with them to do an x-ray and then demanding to speak with the doctor himself because he wouldn't trust her word. It had been overbearing and maybe kind of cute but the weeks that had followed had been the worst.

She hadn't needed surgery because it had been a clean break so all the doctor and the nurses could do was to give her a splint to hold the bones in the right spot and covering her arm with a bandage, telling her she shouldn't move it – as if she could have done any noteworthy moving with her arm at that point. And then she had to wait. The first week she hadn't been allowed to do anything with her arm and never had she been gladder to have broken the left arm instead of the right because she was fairly certain, her bossy exaggerating boyfriend would've followed her in the bathroom as well and it was exhausting enough as it was.

She had taken that week off of work and had spent it at home, reading, suffering silently and watching more TV than she had in her whole lifetime – that she remembered. By the end of the week she had been going stir- crazy and when the doctor told her about physical therapy and starting to put light weight on her arm again, she had asked if she could go back to work and he actually agreed – on the condition that she shouldn't be out in the field for at least another few weeks. That hadn't been great but still better than house arrest.

Dutifully she had gone to the FBI's physical therapist who had helped her move her arm again with massages and some machine that he had strapped her arm to that did all the moving for her. That way, he told her, she wouldn't lose all the range of motion and her muscles wouldn't vanish completely. Also he said that recent studies had shown that putting light pressure on broken bones would actually accelerate the healing because the substances her body needed would be transported through the blood faster. She hadn't understood all of it at first but healing faster sounded promising so she was all for it.

She had even switched to a calcium- rich diet because she had read somewhere it might help – and at least it couldn't worsen her situation. She really had been desperate.

But today, 5 weeks and 5 days later she had gone to see the doctor again who wanted to x-ray her arm again to see if it was back to normal and to her great pleasure it was and he had cleared her for field duty and when she went to Jay, her physical therapist, for the last time he had cleared her as well giving her a few tips on how to train for the first few weeks but all in all she should be fine.

And she was fine. More than fine actually.

Finally she would be in on the action again instead of waiting for them to return to interrogate another suspect – at least she had mastered the interrogation in her down time – but it was not the same thing. She had always been on edge whenever they had gone out and she had had to stay behind, knowing that Kurt still split them so Reade and Tasha would work together most times and he would be completely without back-up. But not anymore.

She had the medical certificate clutched in one hand and her leather jacket in the other, when she stepped out of the elevator heading straight for Kurt's office, frowning in confusion when he wasn't in there. Looking over the work places she could see neither Tasha or Reade.. so maybe they were in Patterson's lab? Did she miss something?

Quickening her pace Jane made her way through the office until she came to the lab she had gotten to know so well over the last few weeks, only to find her team all assembled and clearly in the middle of something.

"So, what exactly are we expecting to find there?" she heard Kurt ask when she stepped in, they hadn't noticed her yet.

Patterson shrugged "I'm not sure. I'm not even 100% sure it's the right address. It might as well be a decoy but it's all we have so far and" she pulled a satellite image on the biggest screen and marked the supposed location "It might as well be their hiding place. It's an old building and there's nothing around there for at least five miles, so the perfect place to .. ya know.. hide."

She turned around towards the team with a _sorry-but-that's-all-I-have_ \- expression when she saw Jane "Oh hey there! How did the appointment go?" she asked excitedly "Also. I cracked this code we've been working on for the last two days – looking back it was so easy-"

Tasha cut her off "You went to the doctor today?" she wanted to know "What did he say? Can you come out with us again? Because honestly I have gotten used to not being the only girl on the job."

Jane grinned and passed her the attest she had been carrying "Yup. I'm all clear. And it sounds like I'll be able to join you sooner than anticipated."

"Show me that" that was Kurt muttering in his stubble as if it was a beard and looking entirely _not_ -pleased. Jane frowned at him taking the piece of paper from Zapata and reading it attentively, his face an unreadable mask.

"So?" she wanted to know after almost a minute had passed "Are we going or what?"

Reade and Tasha shot her a grin and where about to get moving when Kurt – _finally_ – spoke up.

"We're going. But you" he pointed at her, dropping the paper on the table behind him "You're staying here."

Bewildered she stared at him her mouth moving but not getting the words out "I'm _sorry_?"

"You're staying here. Today at least."

"You can't do that!" she objected vehemently and then, taking a deep breath and lowering her voice "I am cleared for field duty by a medical doctor and I even went to Jay and he told me I'm completely fit to perform my job and you cannot keep me from it."

"Actually I can" he pointed out bracing himself for what came next "Because I am still your boss and this team is my responsibility and I am not going to risk it with-"

"With what?" she shot back "You're not gonna risk it with _me_?! I think I have proven that I am competent _Agent_ by now, haven't I? Jay said-"

Kurt glared at her "Of course! Whatever Jay says has to be true!" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air in fake praise "But _Jay_ is not the leader of this team and-"

"He has been doing his job for 20-something years so, _yes_ , I think he knows what he's talking about. What is your problem?!"

From the corner of her eye she could see Tasha, Reade and even Patterson quietly retreating from the lab to give them some space but her attention was exclusively fixed to Kurt's face who was glaring right back at her, even though she could see his expression soften a little when he took in her fighting stance.

"Jane" she said taking a step forward but she stood frozen in place, eyeing him warily "I just don't want you to throw yourself into something that you're not completely ready for and get hurt again."

"I got hurt when I was completely ready. That cannot be helped" she replied a little more tenderly "It's just this job but I can take care of myself."

"But you can't. Not fully" he gave back "Not with one of your arms weakened by weeks of non-use."

Stubbornly she raised her head, giving him a dark look "You're my boss, not my boyfriend in this office and as my boss you have to let me go back to work when the doctor declares me fit for it, which he did." She could see that she hurt him but she wouldn't – _couldn't_ let this go.

"I'm worried about you. I don't want to bring you into a dangerous situation in which you can't defend yourself."

"I know. And that's really sweet" she assured him "But this is my choice. I am ready and if you're not letting me come along I'm going to ask Director Hirst to reinsert me in this team."

He glared at her for another long while before grabbing the piece of paper from the table abruptly and leaving the office without a backward glance "Be ready in 5 minutes" he said more towards the hallway than her but she understood nonetheless and got going.

She knew he wasn't happy about it and that he was going to give her grief about it after they got back but for now she had to prove him that she could take care of herself because in the weeks that she hadn't been able to train 100% he had been helping her a lot more than usual. Not in a bad way. It was his very attentive, sweet self but she had felt the shift in him – she had to show him once more that she was completely capable of doing all these things herself. He loved her for it, she knew that and she had to remind him of it again.

* * *

It took them some time and an off-track road to find the exact location Patterson had given them. They had opted to all take one vehicle and Kurt was driving, which meant – by unspoken law – Reade and Zapata took the backseats and Jane was left to drop down next to a very angry boyfriend slash boss slash team mate in the front. The ride was anything but pleasant.

There was no talking at all and not even the radio was on that would normally at least lessen the awkwardness and Tasha and Reade only ever dared to look at each other every few minutes.

Jane leaned back and looked out of the window, trying to ignore the tension that radiated off of Kurt in waves. This was their first real fight and it felt awful. She hated fighting in general and, she decided, fighting with him was even worse because he meant so much. Still… she wouldn't let him win this one… she also knew that he was stubborn to a fault and that he was probably thinking the exact same thing.

Sighing inwardly she turned her head slightly to look at him from the side, staring down at the road as if it was the road's fault that they were here on this track to nowhere. She went back to watching the trees fly by them after a while and just when they trees stopped to reveal a huge building, bigger than she had imagined it, so did the engine and they got all off.

By reflex Jane tightened her vest again and checked the gun in her holster, seeing Reade and Zapata doing the same thing before they all turned around to look at Weller who was assessing the situation before giving a curt nod to them "Zapata, Reade. You go around the back, see if there's another entrance – if so, try to get in there. Jane" he only looked at her briefly "We're taking the front. If all is well, we'll meet in the middle."

"And if not?"

He almost smirked "We'll improvise."

The first few steps were the worst, after that it got better – they were acting as a unit again, as equals on a mission. Jane smiled at that. She loved working with Kurt, she loved what good of a team they were, how they could communicate without words and never had to be taught how… it was intuitively.

Pushing the door open, they stood to either side of it, guns at the ready waiting for a movement on the inside. When they couldn't hear anything they turned towards the entrance, Kurt giving her a short nod pointing to the right side while he would secure the left. On the count of three – no one really counted but they still got the time right – they went in there.

With her gun raised Jane blinked into the darkness, letting her eyes adjust to the new lighting conditions before continuing onwards. She checked the right side, like she had been told to, and after about a minute she had secured it. Now turning back to Kurt she was about to give him the all clear, when she heard a blast coming from the other end of the hall. Maybe that were Zapata and Reade trying to come in?

Ducking low and all her senses heightened she took cover behind one of the boxes that were stashed her and tried to look for something out of the ordinary.

There was movement coming from behind another box on the left side. Jane could make out the exact moment when the other person had found Kurt who was still going through the left side looking for something. But Kurt couldn't see him, he was completely hidden by the box and Kurt was coming closer.

"In front of you" she whispered in the comm and if she hadn't been trying to not make a sound she would have cursed him because – instead of turning his attention ahead – he turned his head towards her locations. _Stupidstupidstupid_. She muttered under her breath "Behind the box!" she yelled just when the assailant took a step forward, raising his gun.

In the meantime Kurt had finally reacted and whirled around to find the man with a gun standing directly in front of him, smiling sleazily.

Jane could feel her heart drop to her stomach when she saw Kurt raise his hands and she leaped forward just before he could make any movement to try to fight the armed guy and with one single shot she hit his gun arm. He dropped his gun, cursing her and trying to grab it with his other hand but Kurt was already on him, kicking the gun away and overpowering the other man.

"You're welcome" she said lightly, momentarily forgetting their earlier fight but he just glared at her.

"You should've stayed covered."

Her expression hardened "I just saved your life."

"It wouldn't have been at risk in the first place if I didn't have to worry about you."

She simply stared at him for a minute, dumbfounded at his apparent anger while she could feel her stomach clench in fury. Was he even real? With a last hard glance she turned around and left the building, storming past Zapata and Reade on her way out and went back to the car.

As if the sky could feel her mood it started raining just when she reached it and in complete frustration she kicked at the sticks and stones on the bumpy road, letting her anger out in the most Neanderthal way because the way it was building up inside her right now it seemed to burn her. She wanted to scream into the air, how unfair all of this was, how she had gotten this man who wouldn't listen and who couldn't swallow his stubbornness for even a second and why did she have to love this man? It made everything so much harder.

It sucked. All of it. She glared at the dark clouds accusingly and could feel her face getting wet – she had a hunch that it wasn't just rain pouring down her cheeks – while her clothes got soaked but she didn't care. She simply stood there in the rain waiting for someone with a key to join her to let her inside.

When the rest of the team had finally made their way out of the building with the suspect in chains between them she already had not a dry spot on her left. She could feel there gazes on her but she ignored them and simply got in the backseats, glad that Reade was joining her and not Kurt, who was taking the front seats with Tasha.

If the journey to get here had been awkward… well, this was even worse. They were still not talking and there was still no radio on. But now it was also pouring outside so on the road they had taken that put them behind on their timeline. And they had a handcuffed suspect in their middle. Right between Jane and Reade, he was sitting and grinning at them with his sleazy grin that Jane would've liked to wipe from his face. And somehow they made it back to the office.

* * *

The rest of the day passed but Jane didn't really take part in it. She sat on her desk filling in the paperwork and went to the gym to get in some of the workouts Jay had recommended. She didn't talk to Kurt for the rest of the day, he was hunched up in his office most of the time, but she could feel his gaze on her ever so often. However, she didn't want to confront him in the office again, it would have to wait until they were at home.

At around 6pm it was time and she was already all set, ready to go, when he came out of his office in his jacket and with car keys already in hand. He looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't and so she simply joined him on the elevator to the parking lot and they spent another car ride in silence.

The first time any of them spoke was inside their apartment.

Kurt had just closed the door behind them and took off his jacket and his shoes – it was still pouring outside – while Jane had already gotten out of hers and was about to disappear into the bathroom for a hot shower, when he started talking.

"I'm sorry" he started looking down at his hands "I was being unfair out there."

"Yes. You were" was all she said with a sad smile before closing the bathroom door behind her and hiding the tears that streamed down her face.

Truth be told, she wasn't even angry anymore. She knew how he was and how everything he did he did because he loved her but this day had fueled so many doubts in her… about them. About work. About working together. And she couldn't quite wrap her head around all of it.. or any of it. It seemed overwhelming and the only thing she was sure of was him and that scared her because she didn't know what she'd do if they messed this up.

When she got out of the shower dressed in shorts and a large t-shirt, she found him sprawled out on their bed still fully closed.

Dropping down beside him carefully, she propped herself up on one elbow, resting her head on her hand facing him thoughtfully. It took her a while to find the right words.

"Should I ask Hirst if I could work with another team?" she asked him quietly and was startled at the look of pure terror in his eyes.

Turning to the side and mimicking her position he watched her apprehensively "Do you want to work with another team?" he countered just as softly.

She blinked a few times before trying a shake of her head that turned into a shrug midway "I-" she broke of, swallowing the lump she had had in her throat for the better part of the day "I don't know. I just don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight either" he reached over to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and she closed her eyes at the contact. When she opened them back up he was still staring at her lovingly and – following a sudden impulse – she leaped over to where he was laying and put her arms around him, hugging him to her tightly, inhaling his scent.

She could feel his relieved sigh in her neck and his arms that wound around her waist, his warm hands on her bare skin.

"I love you so much" she whispered into his nape pressing a soft kiss to it.

"I love you too" he replied "And we're going to be okay. I can- I will try to better myself. I was just so… worried about you. I was scared that you could've hurt yourself again because you weren't ready and it would've been my fault."

Jane shook her head "It wouldn't. Not everything is your fault. But I want us to be able to talk about it. About everything. And if joining another team would be better for our relationship I would gladly do it."

"No!"

She raised an eyebrow at him in silent question, leaning a little further away to fully look at him, waiting for him to continue.

He grinned sheepishly "I don't trust anyone else with you, either. I'd rather have you with me and know what's going on than have you on another team, not seeing you all day long and wondering. I promise, I will try to treat you as I would anyone else. At least in the office."

She chuckled at the last sentence and nodded slowly "You're a good leader."

"Does that mean you'll listen to me more often when I tell you to stay in the office?" Kurt wanted to know hopefully.

"Shush" she punched him in the chest likely "You're the worst."

"But I'm your worst."

She frowned at him before sighing in defeat "That's true. Though I have no idea what I did to deserve this."

 **A/N** : Btw, are you guys more into angst or fluff? Any wishes?


End file.
